This invention relates generally to an improved machine for vending particulate comestibles. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a coin operated machine for vending popped corn.
In the past, various machines have been designed for the purpose of vending particulate comestibles such as popped corn. Many attempts have been made in such machines to solve the problems of delivering and measuring the quantity of the comestibles purchased. Separation and removal of undersized, broken or undersirable comestibles has also been a problem in the self vending machines
A number of U.S. Patents have been issued showing various forms of popped corn vending machines and the approaches taken in an attempt to solve the foregoing problems. Those patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,088, issued Oct. 25, 1938 to L. K. Obdyke; U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,805, issued Oct. 8, 1940 to B. C. Case; No. 2,630,058 issued Mar. 3, 1953 to C. G. Hawks; U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,704 issued Nov. 12, 1957 to C. G. Hawks; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,505 issued Nov. 29, 1983 to Silvio Pietrobelli.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved vending machine for particulate comestibles that utilizes positive feed apparatus for measuring and delivering the comestibles to the purchaser and provides for the removal of undersized or broken comestibles.